


What You Don't Know

by beautifulbenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbenny/pseuds/beautifulbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Maggie wanted was for someone to notice her. Little did she know, she would get more than she bargained for. After discovering some strange abilities, Maggie is whisked away by the Winchester's in an endeavor to discover what she is. Will staying with the Winchesters finally help her discover who she really is, or will it be too much for Maggie to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why do I even try?" I thought.

Once again, I had tried my best to look nice with the hope that someone would notice. I had always been one of those girls that went unnoticed. I was quiet and shy, but also smart. Basically, I was your standard nerd. I'd always had a close group of friends, but ask around about me, and no one would even know my name.

I had never been overly confident in my looks either, erring on the chubby side, but I did my best to look nice, or more accurately, blend in. Don't get me wrong, being twenty-two years old without ever having a boyfriend or even experiencing a first kiss wasn't my idea of fun, but it was safe and safe was my middle name.

But today had been different. I had taken the time to make sure my makeup was flawless and every hair was in place, but what did I get in return? Nothing. Not even a "You look nice today, Maggie" or a "Did you do something different? I like it". What's a girl got to do to get some positive attention around here?

My shift at work passed with little excitement. I left feeling disappointed as it once again seemed like all of my extra effort that morning had been wasted.

"Well, that was a bust" I thought as I gathered my things. My fellow coworkers were chatting away about plans for the weekend as I rushed to make my exit. No one even noticed I was there, so no one noticed when I left.

As I made my way to the parking lot, I fished for my phone in my bag. I waited with anticipation as the screen lit up, but felt a frown settle on my face when it came up blank.

"Seriously?" I muttered out loud. Not even a missed call or text message.

"I really can't get anyone to notice me" I whispered, disappointment obvious in my voice.

I crashed through the doors to the parking lot, the fresh air bringing me a sense of relief. Walking to my car, debating how to spend my night is when I noticed him; a man leaning against the side of the building, covered in shadow.

"Hello?" I called out, but I got no answer.

I started heading towards my car, holding my bag close to my side. I quickly surveyed my surroundings noticing that we were the only two people in the parking lot. Panic slowly began to sink in. something wasn't right. I had been the first person to leave, but there were no other cars in the parking lot.

I stopped walking and turned back towards the strange man.

"What's going on?" I asked, internally scolding myself for so obviously showing the fear in my voice.

Without answering my question, the man stood from where he had been leaning and slowly started to walk towards me. I looked around the parking lot hoping to see someone walking past I could call to for help, but there was no one.

As he was moving towards me, I positioned my car keys between my knuckles on my right hand just like my mother had taught me in case things became physical.

"What's going on?" I asked again as he drew closer.

"Hello, Maggie" he said as he emerged from the shadows. I felt a chill run down my spine as I met the man's eyes with mine. They were pitching black, unlike anything I'd seen before. Every muscle in my body was begging me to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. The man slowly raised his arm, reaching out to touch my face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment" he said.

Silent tears started streaming down my face. Between the fear and confusion, the sense of panic I had felt was doing everything but knocking me unconscious. When the man's hand was inches away from my cheek, something in me snapped. Everything I was feeling came together and told me to fight.

Remembering my keys in my right hand, I gathered as much strength as I possessed, pulled my arm back and slammed my fist into the side of the man's head.

The keys between my knuckles did exactly what they were meant to do. Blood started to stream down the man's face and a look of rage took over his features.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he sneered.

He reached out to grab my arm as I braced myself to fight back. He took hold of my wrist in an attempt to draw me closer to him, but when he touched my skin, he began to scream out in pain. He released his grip and cradled his hand against his chest. It looked as though he had been burned, but when I looked to my wrist, it was good as new.

"How did you do that?" he asked, confusion replacing his anger.

I stared at my hands not knowing how to respond. The man began making his way towards me again when instinct kicked in. I reached out and grabbed his face between my hands; hoping contacting his skin would have the same reaction. Lucky for me, it did. He began screaming as his skin under my fingers caught fire, spreading to the rest of his body.

What happened next occurred in a blur. Suddenly, the scene I was a part of was illuminated by headlights as I heard a car stop behind me. I let go of the man in front of me and he dropped to his knees on the pavement, the fire quickly encompassing his entire body. The sounds of car doors opening echoed in my ears joined by the voices of two men speaking indistinctly to one another.

I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist as one of the men started pulling me away from the man engulfed in flames. As he was leading me back to their car, the second man came into view wielding a knife. He stabbed the black-eyed man in the heart causing the fire to cease as the man disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke.

The man pulling me towards the car yelled something I didn't hear and put me in the backseat. He quickly entered the driver's side, the second man joining him in the passenger's seat.

The last thing I remembered was the man who had led me to safety asking me if I was ok before the weight of the events settled in on me. I felt myself sinking into the seat, resting my head on the soft leather. What was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first fic so any feedback is welcome! I thought I'd lay out a couple of points:
> 
> I've decided to place the story within the context of season four, but it probably won't follow any particular plot points from the show itself.
> 
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so please bear with me.
> 
> This will eventually be a Dean/Maggie pairing and I gave it the rating for potential smut and language.
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, so I apologize. Sam and Dean will enter the story in Chapter three, so hang in there.

Images flashed before me causing my vision to blur. Black eyes consumed by flames met mine and my eyelids shot open.

"What kind of a weird dream was that?" I thought to myself.

I rolled over onto my side squinting as my eyes struggled to adjust to the sunlight coming through the window.

"Huh, that's weird wallpaper" I muttered.

I bolted upright, the memories of the black-eyed man rushing back to me as it became clear that my dream had actually been my reality. The sudden movement made me dizzy and I had to take a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud.

I surveyed the room taking in the scene around me. I was in a motel room, and a cheap one by the looks of things. There were clothes strewn over the floor, books and papers scattered on the table, and pictures and maps covering the pineapple wallpaper on one of the walls.

Standing from the bed, I noticed I was still in my work uniform. My muscles were stiff from having been in bed for what I assumed had been quite a while. There was a cell phone lying on the table, so I turned it on and the display read, "September 30, 2008".

"Three days" I said to myself. "I've been out for three days. What is going on?"

There was a pamphlet laying on the nightstand that read, "Pontiac, Illinois. Fiesta Motel"

I sat back down on the bed trying to piece everything together. Three days ago, I had been at work in Seattle, Washington, and now I had been attacked and whisked away to Illinois.

The motel looked as though no one had stepped foot inside for at least a day or two. I knew I needed to formulate a plan and decided my first order of business was a shower. In a pile of clothes on the floor, I noticed a pair of boxers, some jeans, and a plaid shirt. I gathered them in my arms and headed for the bathroom.

  
Hot showers had always allowed me to think at my best. I don't know how long I stood there letting the hot water soothe my sore muscles and calm my mind. I decided I would pack up whatever I could find in the motel room and ask the clerk where the nearest bus station was. I hadn't been able to find my cell phone, but my driver’s license and credit card were both still in my pants pocket. After what seemed like hours, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes I had found, drowning in them as they were at least two sizes too big for me.

I scoured the motel room looking for anything I might need to make it back home. I packed some food and water I had found in a duffel bag on the floor and I turned to head for the door when one of the pictures taped to the wall caught my eye. Putting the duffel bag down, I slowly walked towards the picture I had seen. A wave of confusion came over me as I recognized my senior picture amongst the clutter on the wall. Next to it was a picture of the black-eyed man, a red "x" running across his face.

  
The sound of voices outside of the motel room door pulled me out of my reverie. Once again, I felt that all too familiar sense of panic. With the motel room looking as it did, it never occurred to me that someone might come back. Moving as fast as I could, I grabbed the duffel and ran to the closet nearby, shutting myself in. Just as I had closed the closet door, the motel door swung open.


End file.
